What could Have Been
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Knockaround Guys re-written. My take on how the story would've gone if Taylor had someone in his life who could've helped him be somebody different.
1. Chapter 1

What Could Have Been

What Could Have Been

**Chapter 1:-**

Taylor had been seeing Rachel Deserve behind her father's back for a long time, a very long time – 15 years in total. She was 15 when he first saw her again after she'd been away, he had been 17. If her father, Teddy Deserve – Benny Chains right-hand man - had known, he would have had Taylor shot, especially if he'd known they first had sex when Rachel was still just 15 years old.

Rachel was actually Teddy's illegitimate daughter after an affair with a barmaid, and she had been sent to England to live with her mother for a couple of years. She returned just after her 15 birthday and as luck would have it Taylor was sent to pick her up from the airport.

By now, Taylor was already a legitimate tough guy, at 6'2" tall and pumped with muscle, not many people would want to tackle Taylor. But Rachel liked bad boys and she'd always had a crush on Taylor, even before she went to England. Seeing him stood in front of her now just reconfirmed those feelings.

Teddy trusted Taylor and it became Taylor's job to run her around, look after her, make sure nobody hurt her, take her wherever she wanted to go. But the only place she ever wanted to go was Taylor's bed. She made this plainly obvious.

The only people who knew about their relationship were Matty Demaret, Rachel's cousin and Taylor's best friend, Chris Scarpo and Johnny Marbles – and they all knew well enough to keep quiet, they'd seen first hand the damage Taylor could do.

As the years went by, it turned into a very deep love between Rachel and Taylor. Their times together were much anticipated, a snatched movie at the cinema when she was supposed to be at friends, a meal together whenever they could, but they never managed to fall asleep together or wake up together – the risk was too great.

When Rachel left high school she went to college, she wanted to be a doctor - a pediatrician maybe, because she loved kids and was a natural with them. It was to Rachel that Taylor would go when he needed patching up or repairing, he usually hated doctor's but this one always had a naughty glint in her eye for him, plus he sometimes got to make out with her in the storage closet, if he was lucky.

Teddy put an end to her studies when one night one of the other student doctor's tried to force himself on her, Teddy had him shot before Taylor could get a hold of him, leaving him with the feeling he'd let her down, that he should have been there to protect her. Teddy had sent him on a collection job, a job anyone could have done. Taylor never forgave Teddy either.

Taylor's hatred of Teddy was beginning to show, to his friends and to Rachel. Taylor would have loved nothing more than to have married Rachel and give her the life she deserved, the babies she wanted, the home she wanted. She was a good woman. She worked hard for her Uncle Benny, running the restaurant in his club, even though it wasn't what she wanted. Taylor wanted to give her all the things she deserved as well as wanted.

He had to find a way to be with her and not get himself, or her, killed in the process. In Teddy's eyes, Taylor was half-Jewish so he'd never be good enough to marry her, even though she was his illegitimate daughter. If Taylor took her out of Brooklyn and made a run for it, they would always be looking over their shoulders. He didn't want her to live her life like that, his mother's life had been like that and he had seen what it did to her.

Taylor was stashing away as much cash as possible, from the jobs he was doing for Teddy and Benny, plus all the money from the arcade games he ran for himself; just in case they ever needed it.

Taylor thought back to when he first saw her in the airport lounge, he hadn't seen her for two years, and now here she was, all grown up. She was still a short-ass at 5'2", her dark, wavy hair reached her waist, her skin was still the color of burnt caramel, and her eyes were still the greenest he'd ever seen.

As soon as she saw him, she gave him the biggest smile and he felt his heart pound in his chest, and his dick swell in his pants. If he was honest, he'd always thought she was pretty but knowing who her father was had always kept him away from her. But, now, well, maybe some things were just meant to be.

He'd gone in the Cadillac and as he took her home they made small talk. He asked her about England, her mother, English schools, anything just to hear her voice as she spoke back to him; she'd never lost her Brooklyn twang. She told him no matter how hard the teachers had tried; they couldn't knock Brooklyn out of her. He noticed she'd never taken her eyes off him, not once.

But it was maybe a couple of weeks later when he was taking her shopping to the mall that it happened. Always the gentleman, he'd gone to open the door for her. As she'd gotten out he was still bent down, she kissed him, full on the mouth. A real kiss. He'd jumped back – shocked. He told her she shouldn't be doing that but really he had wanted her to do it since the airport.

After a couple more weeks of being her personal bodyguard and being in close proximity to her, it became unbearable. She'd wanted to go see a film and he'd taken her to the cinema. As they sat in the dark, he'd automatically reached for her hand and she'd laid her head on his shoulder. He felt on top of the world. When the film finished and they'd gone back to the car, he kissed her. It wasn't a fumbling kid's kiss – no, this was something else. A kiss of true love, a promise.

When Taylor was 15 his papa had taken him to a prostitute, _'to get it done with'_, and he'd hated every minute of it and he thanked God it hadn't lasted long. Taylor swore the next time would be for love. He'd had girlfriends but none that he liked that much – not until he met Rachel again.

When they'd been seeing each other about a month, Taylor was called upon to take Rachel to a sleepover at a girlfriend's house. But when they got there it was a roadside Motel – Taylor was puzzled. She went to the check-in desk, paid, and was given a key. She motioned Taylor to follow. He got her bag out of the trunk and followed her to the motel room. As she opened the door, she turned and gave him the dirtiest grin he'd ever seen, and he realized what they were here for.

It was the first time that they made love together, and it was so completely different from his first time. This was Rachel's first time and he wanted to make it special for her. They never slept all night; they just kept kissing, touching, and making love. He knew it was wrong, she wasn't even old enough but hell he couldn't hold on much longer, she was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He could punish himself later but now all he could think about was how good she felt when she came, and how good she looked just after she came. Making love to her was what he wanted to do forever, just lie in her arms and forget about everything.

Over the years, they spent as many snatched moments together as they could, but it was never enough. It got a whole lot worse when she began working for her Uncle Benny; she never seemed to be out from under their protective eye. But they managed, with help from Matty, Chris and Marbles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:- **

Taylor knew there was trouble brewing for Benny Chains (there was always trouble for Benny Chains – it followed him around like a bad stink), favors were being called in and people were showing up that hadn't been seen for years.

The rumor was that someone was stealing from Benny – and _nobody _does that and gets away with it.

At the same time, Matty had been trying to get a job, a legitimate job as a sports promoter. Unfortunately, the name Demaret goes down a bomb and no-one will employ him, Matty is despondent when he drops sandwiches off at the handball court for Benny and Teddy, he listens to them discussing where the money is supposed to be coming from, but isn't. He told his pops that he's ready to be cut in but Benny is reluctant, even he doesn't want to employ him.

Matty leaves the court and head over to Chris' restaurant; they both leave and head over to the airstrip to meet Marbles. The three of them go off in search of Taylor, who's collecting from his slot machines. Silvio has pissed him off again, taking the money for himself and Taylor's already pulled tight worrying about Rachel. He marches back to the dodge and grabs his crow bar, slams back through the door and smashes up his slot machines. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself, as he drove away, 'they were my fucking machines.'

Taylor, Matty, Chris, and Marbles all headed out to the club, they ordered drinks and were sat around talking when in walked Teddy Deserve. "Look at him. Teddy Deserve. Guy gets kissed more than a mezuzah," Taylor commented and they all laughed. Teddy signaled Matty and he left, leaving the guys discussing whether Taylor would ever reach the inner sanctum.

Outside Teddy tells Matty he can bring Benny round; give him a slice of the action. They meet up later in Benny's office, Benny lets it be known he's not keen on this but… he needs the money from Georgie Yarkus. It is arranged; Marbles will fly out to Felts Fields, Spokane, pick up the money, not letting it out of his sight, and fly straight back. Of course, that would be too easy for Marbles.

Marbles snorts coke on the plane to keep himself awake. Needing fuel, he stops at a tiny airstrip in Montana. He gets out, remembering to take the bag with him. He is so not going to fuck this up, not this time.

Back in Benny Chains club, Rachel was restocking the shelves with fresh bottles ready for the evening crowd. Teddy was in the office with Benny; and Teddy's henchmen, Clueless and Freddie the Watch, are watching a boxing match on a TV screen mounted above the bar. Matty and Taylor are seated at the bar, talking to her about what they are going to do later. Taylor is grinning at her all the time, but he senses that she needs to talk to him. Rachel says she has to go the storeroom and she needs some boxes moving, Taylor offers to help her.

Taylor flashes Matty a look that tells him to keep an eye on Clueless and Freddie; he follows Rachel out back to the storeroom, and, as everyone knows, Taylor is good muscle.

Once in the storeroom, Taylor grabs her and pulls her close, kissing her passionately. A bit too passionately, as she nearly gets carried away in the moment and forgets what she needs to tell Taylor.

"Taylor, stop, I need to…." She stopped, allowing herself to be kissed again.

"Stop?" Taylor asked as she tried to pull away from him.

"Well, no, but yes…" he pulls her close and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her.

"Stop, Taylor. Listen, I heard Clueless and Freddie talking while you were out. And you know how much I love Matty – he's been a brother to me and I'd die for him…." She knew she was rambling; she turned her back on Taylor.

"What? Is someone hurting Matty?" Taylor reached out and grabbed her hand and she turned to face him.

"I don't know, but Taylor, I get the feeling Teddy might be setting him up, Clueless and Freddie were whispering about something when they thought I couldn't hear, oh, I don't know maybe it's just because I hate Teddy so much and I don't trust him at all," her eyes filled with tears.

"You sure? Rachel, you have to be sure. Marbles is picking up the money from Georgie Yarkus. You know what will happen to Matty if Marbles fucks up. Shit!" Taylor pulled her close and kissed her face all over – kissing the tears away. He hated to see her cry.

"I love you and Matty so much," she buried her face in his chest, he smelt so good.

"You go back out there and listen. You tell me a soon as you hear anything, OK?" God, he wanted her bad. Rachel and Taylor had an unspoken arrangement, she always wore skirts to work so if they ever got a moment alone…..and Taylor always carried the condoms. If Rachel was caught with a condom, well, her punishment did not bear thinking about.

Taylor kissed her, and she knew what he was feeling, she wanted to too, but not with Clueless and Freddie right outside; they would come looking if she wasn't out soon; but it had been a while since they had managed to find a moment just lately. She could feel him growing against her stomach, he was getting harder and harder, and his kisses were getting deeper and deeper.

Taylor's hands moved down over her ass and started pulling up her skirt, feeling the soft skin of her thighs and the lacy edge of her panties as pulled them down over her shapely thighs, she gasped, and Taylor smiled. He loved the feel of her bare skin, soft against his rough hands. Rachel reached down and unzipped his jeans, releasing his swollen member and stroking it firmly in her small hands. It was Taylor's turn to moan, and he quickly put a condom on before lifting up and pushing her against the wall. He entered her tight, wet pussy in one thrust, it didn't take him long to find the perfect rhythm. Her breath was coming in pants and was warm against his neck, her hands wrapped around his neck, one hand stroking his bald head.

He felt her pussy tighten around his cock, he could feel her coming and that was it, he couldn't hold out long, the thought of being caught spurred them both on to orgasm at the same time. Taylor slowly lowered her to the ground, kissing her; he never wanted to stop kissing her. They sorted themselves out and went to the storeroom door where Taylor kissed her one last time before they walked out.

Taylor walked up to Matty and they got up to leave. Rachel walked back behind the bar and made some pretence of checking the till. Her face still flushed from Taylor's quickie.

"See ya later Rach," Matty kissed her cheek, and smiled at her. Taylor winked at her and she smiled at them both, and shooed them off with a flick of her dishcloth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:- **

Clueless and Freddie were still watching the same boxing tournament on the TV, and talking about how the fights are rigged and how big bucks can be made from them. They don't care how they talk in front of Rachel, because, of course, her 'loyalties lie with the family'. Meaning, above all else her papa is Teddy Deserve and she wouldn't dare go up against him, no-one would.

They started talking about how 'that fuck Matty' was 'gonna get his' when 'the shit goes down' and that 'Matty the Dime' was 'nothing like his papa' and some more, followed by deep rumbling laughter, but Rachel had stopped listening. Teddy came out of Benny's office and spoke to his knuckleheads, "that stupid fuck thinks he's in with his papa, we gotta teach him his. He's not fit to clean my shoes. Sorry, honey," he said, looking at Rachel, "he ain't worth the air he breathes. Now, I know he's your cousin and all, and I know you're fond of him but he's not old school."

"S'ok papa. I understand." Inside, fury built up in her so violent she expected steam to come out of her ears.

"Him and his dumb shit pals. Only one any use is Taylor _'The Fuckin' Jew'_ Reese and that's only cossa the fuckin' muscle. Guy's so thick he can't think for himself," Teddy carried on.

"Papa, I have to go out for something before I open up. I won't be long," she smiled as saccharine sweetly as she could.

"Get Clueless to run you…" Teddy motioned Clueless, who looked miffed at missing the end of the boxing.

"S'ok, Papa. Let him watch his boxing. I only need the pharmacy – ladies things," all three men tried to look elsewhere, as she grabbed her bag. "I'll be as quick as I can, OK?"

"OK," Teddy wished she'd hurry now, he didn't like her being so open about _'women's things'_ – it reminded him she was no longer a little girl and he was so old school.

Rachel shot round to Matty and Taylor's place; those two definitely came as a pair. Taylor let her in, surprised to see her. He saw the look on her face and led her into the lounge. Matty was on the phone – apparently talking to Marbles, it looked a whole lot like Marbles had fucked up again.

"Fuck. All right, where the hell are you?" Matty shouted down the phone. "W-e-e-b-o," Matty spelled out. He picked a pen up off the coffee table and wrote on his hand, "X? Don't do anything, OK? We're coming out." He put the phone down, and told Taylor they were off to Wibaux in Montana.

Rachel quickly told them what she'd heard, she sat next to Taylor on the couch, he put his arm around her, and pulled her close to him, her eyes filled with tears. Matty stood in the doorway twirling his baseball bat.

"Matty, I don't know what the bastard is planning, but your papa is not involved. I'm sorry, I have to get back quickly before they realize how long I'm gone. I said I was going to the pharmacy."

Taylor offered to run her back in the dodge but she said no, because then they'd know where she'd been. "Best if I go back by myself. Bye Matty, take care, I love you," they hugged and he went to his room to pack.

Taylor walked with her to the door; he wrapped his big arms around her and found her lips with his. He knew she was the best thing that had ever happened to him, "I love you," he whispered in her ear and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his scent. God, she loved the smell of him, it was such a man's smell, a real man. A smell of sweat, lust, and desire.

"I know, I love you too, you don't know how much. Fuck, Taylor, how can we get out of this mess? The three of us, we deserve more than this, don't we?" her eyes filled with tears again. It killed him to see her so sad.

"It will be sorted," he kissed once more.

"Be careful, Taylor, please," she kissed him back and then was gone.

She dashed into the pharmacy, bought Tampax, and quickly went back to Uncle Benny's club.

"Thought we were gonna have to send out a search party," Teddy hugged her and she hoped he wouldn't smell Taylor on her. Though she wished she could.

"Sorry, papa got chatting and lost track of time. Better get ready for the rush," she said, putting on her apron. "Who won then, boys?" she asked Clueless, who filled her in on the details. She'd become a master of disguise, she'd had to.

Teddy went back into Benny's office, and Clueless and Freddie teased her about not being married yet and told they had sons, nephews, etc, who'd be more than willing to 'run her up the aisle.' She laughed and said she was happy, as she was thank you very much! She knew their sons – urgh!! Nephews? No thanks. She had what she wanted; she just wished she could have the whole dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:- **

The Dinner Hour was very busy and as usual, all she could think about was Taylor. His lips on hers, his hands on her skin, his naked body. The way he was so gentle with her as if she were made of china. The way he made love to her, especially the way he made love to her. Hell, she had to stop thinking about him at work, she could feel her color rising. She hoped no one would notice.

She knew she wasn't beautiful in the conventional sense. She was Italian and had to work hard to keep her weight down. As the years had gone by, she'd become curvy and it suited her, it certainly didn't bother Taylor, who couldn't keep his hands off her. _'Mmmm,'_ she thought, when she thought about Taylor's body. She loved his muscles, she loved how big he was, she loved his strength and his gentleness, she loved the way she could talk to him about everything, and she loved that he listened. To her, watching him was like watching poetry in motion. She shivered. She wished he was touching her right now, instead of flying out to Montana.

Rachel organized the waitresses, she wiped the tables down, made sure every one got the orders right. The kitchen staff were The Best, and the bar staff were more than capable of coping with the dinner rush. She took off her apron and began greeting guests, showing them to their tables, made small talk with them, and left them with their designated waitress.

At the end of the bar, her books were piled up as she started to sort out the re-ordering. The barman gave her a diet coke which she sipped while her mind drifted off, thinking about Taylor again. She told herself off for acting like a love-struck teenager but that was how she felt, how he made her feel.

Teddy was always teasing her that she'd be too old to have babies if she didn't find a husband soon. And she always told him that women were more independent now and didn't get married and have babies early anymore.

'_But he's right,'_ she thought. _'I'll be too old to have Taylor's baby if we don't get away from here.'_ Her heart broke for Matty – only desperate, greedy girls were after Matty, believing him to be rich and powerful. The kind of girls Matty liked ran a mile from his lifestyle. Every night when she went to bed, she'd imagine what it would be like to be in the open with Taylor, married, a house, his baby growing inside of her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Teddy, "Give you a penny for them."

"Not worth it, Papa. I don't feel well; you think Uncle Benny'll let me off early?"

Teddy looked at her and she did look pale, he'd noticed she wasn't eating much either, lately. She seemed happy enough but she always looked like she was elsewhere – that was nothing new.

"I'll go ask him. Stay sat down." He disappeared into the inner sanctum and returned five minutes later. "Benny said take off. Be in tomorrow. He hopes you feel better. I hope you feel better. I'll get Clueless to run you. Clueless…." Teddy pointed to Rachel. "Take her home, and then come straight back here, OK?"

"Ok, Boss!" Clueless picked up his keys and held the door open for his boss's daughter. Rachel grabbed her bag from behind the counter, kissed Teddy's cheek (even though it makes her stomach churn), and went through the door Clueless held open for her.

Ten minutes later, as she closed the door to her apartment – she lived opposite Matty (this was so Matty _'could keep an eye on her'_). And, with an added bonus, of course, Taylor lived with Matty. Even so, this did not make things any easier.

Her stomach churned and her cell phone rang at same time.

It was Taylor in Montana. He'd arrived safely, and he, Matty and Chris had hooked up with Marbles. They were heading into town to check it out. Taylor thought she sounded weird, "you ok, Babe? You don't sound good."

"Not feeling too good so I came home early. It's probably just my period, though," she said.

"You sure? Don't want you getting sick on me," Taylor had concern in his tone. It made her want to cry.

"No, just thought I'd have a bubble bath, and go to bed, maybe read a book or something," She said, wishing he was here with her. "What you doin'?"

"Going to check in some Motel, for tonight, anyway," Taylor said, but he didn't sound very happy. "I'll ring you later, check how you are, ok? I love you."

"I love you too, Taylor, I just want you to come home," she said, near to tears.

"I know, baby, won't be long. Have to go now. Ring you later. Bye." Then he was gone. Two big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

She went to the bathroom ran a hot bath with lots of bubbles, and then she went and got a diet coke from the fridge. She undressed and threw her clothes in the hamper. As she stepped in the bath, she felt dizzy and realized she hardly eaten all day and resolved to get something to eat after her bath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:-**

Rachel couldn't get Taylor off her mind recently, but then, she never could anyway. There was something about him that she just couldn't resist. His eyes were the kind of eyes you fantasized about, like pools of melted chocolate that you just wanted to sink into, and his body, well that was like the Greek statues she had seen in the museum. It was perfect; no man could ever have been fashioned in such perfect a shape. His hands, now that was something she absolutely loved about him was his hands, they were beautiful. He'd near killed people with those hands but when he touched her with them, they were soft, gentle and loving.

She saw the way other girls looked at him. The girls he could have had but chose not to. She knew they made up stories about how he'd spend the night with them, having sex, and what a fantastic lover he was; but she knew they were lies. She didn't even need to check with Taylor to know they were lies. She knew the way Taylor looked at her there would never be anyone else for him, but her.

She began to cry – she didn't know what had come over her, big, fat tears ran down her face. God, she hated being pre-menstrual. She got out of the bath, wrapped herself in a huge fluffy bathrobe, and went to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door, shut it again, and then opened it again. Oh fuck, she didn't know what she fancied. She settled for spaghetti pasta tossed in red pesto sauce. It took ten minutes to cook, ten minutes to eat and another ten minutes to throw it back up!

Exhausted, she made her way back to her bedroom. She could think of only one thing better than curling up in bed with a good book and that was curling up with Taylor – but since he wasn't here a book it would have to be. She was probably two or three pages in when her cell rang again.

It was Taylor again. She could listen to his voice all night, it was so deep and velvety, and it did unmentionable things to her inside. He told her he was worried about her and wondered how she was. Rachel told him she must be coming down with something because she'd been sick and she was so tired. Taylor was really worried now, Rachel was never sick. She wished she hadn't told him, but he was the one person she could never lie to. She asked him what they were doing, whether they'd found the money yet.

"No, we're going to someplace called _'The Shamrock'_, should be a whole lotta fun," Taylor said. He told her the plan; to cream the toughest guy they could find, get them to want to give the money back. "I hate doing it, but if it gets us outta here quicker, then it's got to be done."

"Just make sure you cream him good and proper, babe," she laughed softly, and he knew she'd be mad at him when he got back; she loved to watch him fight. "Just make sure you don't get hurt, ok?"

"I'll be home soon. Babe, when I get back, I'm going to sort out this whole damn mess. We have been apart long enough, I want you bad right now and it's killing me not to be with you," she could tell he was trying to be quiet, which must mean someone was close by.

"I know you're right Taylor, but, fuck, it's not Teddy I'm scared of, it's what he'll do to you," she wished he was here to hold her, she felt dreadful.

"Do you want to be with me?" Taylor asked her.

"You know I do, I wish you were here now, holding me," she said.

"I wish I was there right now, making love to you, staying with you, sleeping with you in my arms," his voice broke off.

"I wish you were here making love to me, kissing me and touching me, God, I really want you bad," she could almost picture him standing there, getting hard, thinking about making love to her.

"Damn, woman, you did that on purpose," Taylor smiled to himself. "What are you wearing?"

"Nothing, I'm in bed," she heard him let out a kind of moan that sounded like an animal growling.

"Fuck, I have to go. I love you," Taylor was furious, he wanted to stay and talk to Rachel. Rachel told him she loved him, too and they said goodbye.

What Taylor didn't tell her was how worried about her he really was. She never got sick. Ever. _'Perhaps all this sneaking around is just too much for her,'_ he thought to himself, as he climbed into the rental.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:-**

They pulled up at The Shamrock, on Bernadette's tip, and got out the rental. They stood lined up in front of the place, as if they couldn't quite believe what they were seeing. And just as they thought would happen when they walked through the door, everyone stopped to look at them. "It's like a fuckin' homecoming over there," Taylor said.

"Are you kiddin' me? They got action here, Matty. Legal fuckin' action." Chris' voice raised, excitedly.

"Grab a table. I got the beers," Matty heads for the bar, while the guys grab a table. Matty orders three beers and asks Heslop, the barkeep, who 'runs' the place. Heslop plays cool and trys to fob him off. Matty gives him a hundred any way and Heslop pockets it. As Matty walks away, Heslop gives Brucker the heads up.

Matty sits down next to Taylor and asks him if he's noticed anyone with an unusually thick roll. Taylor tells him no, and he's been looking. Marbles is cheating to beat an animatronic cowboy and Scarpa is checking out the jukebox. "Who the hell are Brooks and Dunn?" he asks the waitress.

"They're real good, aren't they? They're Terri's favorite. Hey, Terri, come here," she called Terri over.

"How are you dear? People really dance to this?" Scarpa asked Terri.

Terri offers to show him and they dance, Scarpa is a hopeless flirt when it comes to the ladies. But Brucker spies them and his anger flares, he storms over to them dancing and strikes Terri across the face.

Matty walks up to Brucker and gets in his face. Brucker squares him off, "well, you were askin' about me. You got my attention now, don't ya?"

"You run this place? You the man? You the guy I come to if I wanted to sort some things out?" Matty spoke, not intimidated by Bruckers' attitude.

"No, I'm Brucker. I'm the guy askin' what the fuck you want. I am also the guy decides if you and your friends walk the fuck outta here or not!" Brucker tries the hard man act, not realizing who he's up against.

Matty turns to Taylor and says: "yeah, he'll do." Taylor walks up to Brucker and squares him off. Brucker looks up at Taylor and feels slightly intimidated - who wouldn't looking up at Taylor - pulled up to his full height, flexing his muscles.

"Five hundred," Taylor said.

"Five hundred, what douche bag?" Brucker spat tobacco on Taylor's jeans. Brucker and his buddy's laughed.

"Five hundred fights. That's the number I figured when I was a kid. Five hundred street fights and you can consider yourself a legitimate tough guy. You need 'em for experience, to develop leather skin. So I got started. Of course, along the way you stop thinkin' about being tough and all that. It stops being the point. Get past the silliness of it all. But then," Taylor pauses while he takes his coat off and hands it to Scarpa, "after, you realize that's what you are."

Brucker physically recoils, "look I got no problem with you all right?"

"I'll tell you, you learn a lotta things on the way to five hundred, none more important than this," he grabs Bruckers' head and head butts him, knocking him to the floor. Brucker throws a punch and misses but he is rewarded with a flurry of blows from Taylor, as he does what is expected of him. Brucker is left bleeding and bruised on the floor. Taylor finishes and collects his coat from Scarpa.

Matty tells Brucker that if he wants his town back, then he needs to find out who has their property and let them know at the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:-**

The guys leave the bar and head off in the rental, looking for a phone. Matty rings Teddy to tell him the latest news on the missing money, Benny is listening in on the extension. Benny is furious, telling Matty he didn't want him to get involved in the first place. Benny slams the phone down in temper and Teddy is left to sort it all out, asking Matty where he is. Teddy tells him if they don't get the money back in the next twenty-four hours, it's the three R's for them: the roof, the river or the revolver. Matty tries to apologize but Teddy puts the phone down on him.

The next morning Rachel has gone into work early, just in case. Clueless is sat at the bar blowing smoke rings, when Teddy walks over. Seeing Rachel, he greets her, "you feeling better, now, sweetheart?" and he kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Papa, a bit better. Still feel a bit queasy though," her mind was constantly on Taylor. "You ok Papa?"

"Yes sweetheart, but I have to fly out to Montana for a bit, sort out that fuck mess the boys are in," he turned from Rachel to Clueless. He asked him to book them a flight from Santos at the 504, asking for flight plan and tail number. Teddy tells Rachel he'll be back in a couple of days, but he has to go pack a few clothes. Rachel just stood there nodding, before making her way to the toilet, pulling her cell phone, and dialing Taylor's number. There's no answer. _'Damn,'_ she thought. _'Only one thing for it, I'm gonna have to get out there myself, and pretty sharp too!' _

Rachel quickly dialed her friend Innez's dad, who has a plane, and begged and pleaded for a quick flight to Montana. Jackson Delaney was only too happy to oblige his daughter's best friend, and agreed to take her on the spot.

Her head was spinning and her stomach was churning, as she knocked on her Uncle Benny's door.

"Come in. Rachel? What'sa matter honey? Oh you do look like shit don't you?" Benny put his arm around her shoulders and the cigar smoke nearly knocked her senseless.

"Uncle Benny, I know this is going to leave you in a mess, but I don't feel well at all. Would you mind if I took off?" she asked him.

Benny said as long as she got someone in to cover he didn't mind, he suggested Sammy to cover and said he'd ring him so she could head off.

Rachel grabbed her bag and headed for home, calling at the pharmacy on the way. She picked up a pregnancy test kit; she just had a feeling that wouldn't go away. As soon as she got through the door, she went to the bathroom and read the instructions. She did the test and left it while she went and chucked some clothes in a bag, she had ten minutes before Mr. Delaney was gonna pick her up.

There was a knock at the door. _'Damn, he's early,_' she thought but grateful she didn't have to wait around longer than necessary. She remembered the test and went to fetch it. She looked at it, sighed, and tossed it in her shoulder bag before leaving with Mr. Delaney.

Rachel told Mr. Delaney that she was sorry in advance if she fell asleep, he said not to worry and to get her head down. Truth was she just couldn't talk, she was stunned and shocked, she was still worried about Matty and Taylor, but now she was freaking about telling Taylor she was pregnant!

She did fall asleep and it felt like five minutes later that she landed in Wibaux, Montana. They exited the plane and Rachel tried to pay Mr. Delaney fuel money but he wouldn't take it, stating that it was the only thing in 25 years she had ever asked him for and he wasn't about to accept money for a favor. When she went into the airport lounge, she asked the woman, Louise, if she could pay for the fuel, she gave her 200. Rachel then asked Louise if she could hire a car, Louise joked that she would be running out of cars soon.

Once everything was sorted out, she asked Louise if she happened to know where four guys from New York were staying. Louise said she was pretty sure they'd be staying at The Roadside Motel – it was the only one, so she wouldn't miss it

Meanwhile Taylor and Matty were lay on their motel beds, watching a survival program, Matty was telling Taylor about the time him and his pops were planning on doing something like, when the cops came and hauled him off to jail.

Outside, Brucker's truck pulled up and Brucker got out, knocked on the door and told Matty what he wanted to hear.

Scarpo and Marbles had hit some bar in town and wouldn't be back till whenever!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-

Chapter 8:-

As she drove, she tried not to think, not to think about telling Taylor he was going to be a daddy, not to think of Teddy's reaction, not to think at all.

It didn't take long to reach the Motel. She parked up and went to the reception desk, where she asked the man behind the counter if four guys from New York had checked in recently. He nodded and told her which rooms they were in, pointing in the direction at the same time. She walked to the room, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Inside, Matty and Taylor looked at each other; Matty got up to open the door, his jaw dropped when he saw Rachel standing there. Taylor jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, feeling something was wrong. "Baby?" He looked down at her, and she just wanted to melt into his brown eyes. "You bin cryin'?" Her head rested on his chest and breathed in his comforting smell.

Matty was talking, "what's happened? Rachel, what are you doing here? How'd you find us?" He didn't stop to take a breath.

"I need to talk to you both, where's Chris and Marbles?" she looked around, even though she knew they weren't there.

"Out bar-hoppin' I think," Taylor was still holding her tight. He released her to let her sit on the bed.

"Teddy's on his way here and he's as mad as hell. Ok, I did something stupid, this morning I snook into work early this morning, and went through Uncle Benny's books and," she stopped and looked from Matty to Taylor, "and I think Teddy is the one doing the stealing. In fact, I'm sure it's him and Matty – I think he's setting you up. He wants you out the picture."

"Are you sure?" Matty asked her.

"Matty, I love you and Uncle Benny, more than I do Teddy. You know how cruel he is. What makes you think he's any less cruel with me? And as for Theresa, well…" she shuddered and Taylor pulled her close, knowing how things must be if she'd had to come look for them. She turned to look at Taylor as two tears ran down her cheeks.

Matty nodded, "do you know what he's planning?"

"Not really. I heard Clueless and Freddie talking. They must have thought I was out back. They were discussing the best ways to dispose of bodies and they were laughing – you know what they are like," she looked at them both again. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you, especially you two, you're all I've got."

Matty nodded again, "I need to think what to do. You checked in?" Rachel shook her head. "Ok, you stay here with Taylor; I'm going to get another room." Matty went out the door leaving her with Taylor.

"You bring a bag?" he asked her, kissing her cheek.

Rachel nodded, "It's in the trunk." Taylor stood up and held his hand out for the keys. She gave him the key and he went out for her bag. Rachel took her coat off and dropped it on the bed. He was back before she could do anything else. He put the bag down on the bed with her coat and walked to her side.

Taylor wrapped on big arm around her waist, pulling her to him with a force that knocked her off balance. His hand was in her long hair, grabbing a handful and pulling her head back, kissing her soft neck, biting her, making her moan. Rachel turned to face Taylor; she knew what was on his mind.

Taylor slid his hand up her t-shirt, feeling the lace of her bra, and the soft flesh beneath it. He paused only long enough to pull it over her head; she wriggled quickly out of her jeans, kicking her trainers to one side. She pulls his white t-shirt off and runs her hands over the contours of his chest, her fingertips cool against his hot skin. Taylor pulls her close again, slipping his leg between hers, his hands hot on her back as unfastens her bra, and slips the straps slowly down her shoulders, bending his head to take one erect nipple between his teeth. Rachel's hands reach up around his shoulders and caress his baldhead. His leg presses harder between hers, rubbing her tender flesh beneath her panties.

Taylor squeezes her breast as she begins to rub his hard cock through his jeans, wanting to feel it in her hand. Rachel slides her hands into his waistband, undoing the button and slowly sliding down the zip. Taylor watches as she bends down, pulling his jeans down, freeing his huge, swollen cock. He kicks his jeans off as she takes his the red end of his cock in her mouth, he groans and it comes out like an animal growl. She knew he loved this, watching her suck his dick. She fondled his balls with one hand, whist gently stroking his shaft with the other; she felt his ball start to twitch as he came in her mouth with a groan. "Rachel," he pulled her up to standing, "fuck, I love it when you do that, fuck."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved to sit in the chair between the bed and the bathroom. He squeezed her breasts together and buried his face in them, drinking in her musky scent. His cock showed no signs of relief and he was pleased, he knew what he wanted tonight, as his lips found Rachel's, and their tongues met.

They kissed, tasting each other; Taylor bit her bottom lip, knowing it drove her wild. He ran his hand over her firm belly and down to her panties, rubbing her pussy beneath the lacy fabric. She moaned and moved slightly so he could get better access to her. "Taylor, I want you so bad right now, I want to feel you inside me, "she whispered in his ear. Her hands holding on tight, digging her fingers into his back. "I want you to fill me, fuck me, make me come."

Taylor moaned, his cock twitched. He loved it when she talked dirty in his ear. He eased her panties to one side and slipped a finger into he tight pussy, feeling how wet she was. His finger slid deep inside her, feeling her pussy contracting around it, he slid another finger inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit as she rode his fingers.

Rachel reached down to his lap and took his rock hard cock in her hand and gently stroked it, listening to the animal growls coming from inside his chest as their lips locked in another kiss.

Taylor could stand it no longer; he needed to fuck her now. He stood up with her still around his waist, walked the e couple of paces to the bed, and gently laid her down, pulling her panties off. He eased her legs apart and lay between them, guiding his huge cock into her tight wet pussy, "fuck me Taylor." He thrust into her hard, filling her with his full length, finding a rhythm. Her hands dug into his back and she wrapped her legs tight around him, pulling herself as close as possible. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, as he pounded in and out of her, fucking her. "Oh my God, oh my God," he felt her pussy start to quiver around him, he could feel her coming. "Oh God, Taylor. Yes. Fuck me harder. Fuck. Me. Harder."

"How hard, Baby?" he whispered in her ear, panting. He knew she was close. "Tell me how hard you want to be fucked."

"As hard as you can, Baby. I'm coming, baby, I'm coming," he felt her body go taut beneath him and her pussy gripped his cock.

His orgasm wracked his body with the same force as Rachel's and he collapsed, completely spent on top of her. He kissed her gently, and rolled to lie at her side. She curled up into his arms, wet with sweat and come. He tucked his body in behind hers, feeling the sweat cool on her back. "I love you, Rachel." He whispered softly.

"I know, Baby, I know," she wondered whether now would be the right time to tell him about the baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:-

**Chapter 9:-**

Rachel and Taylor stirred when they heard a knock at the door. Taylor got out of bed, pulling his jeans on quickly. Opening the door ajar, Taylor saw Matty and opened the door to let him in. Matty walked over and sat on the opposite bed while Taylor lay back on the bed with Rachel, curling his body around hers, craving the warmth of her sleepy body.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, snuggling back into Taylor's arms.

"5.30am, sorry, honey," Matty said. He turned to Taylor, "let's go check out these kids, ok? Gonna go get Scarpa and Marbles."

Taylor nodded, thinking he'd rather stay in bed with Rachel and maybe get a little funky with her again but he knew Matty was right, sooner they sorted out these little punks, sooner they could get back to normal. Taylor scratched his bald head and thought about normal, normal was not what they wanted, they wanted to be together, not carry on as they had been.

Rachel turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking is all," he bent his head to kiss her, pulling her body into his, his hands running lightly over her curves. He groaned as her hand came to lightly to rest on his crotch. "Damn, don't!" Taylor smiled down at the wicked glint in her eyes, wishing he could indulge her. He stood, adjusting his swelling cock in his jeans, and picked his shirt up off the floor. He dressed quickly, sitting on the bed to put his boots on and Rachel knelt behind him, wrapping her arms around his muscled torso, her head resting on his perfect back.

"Taylor, be careful, please," She whispered. "I have a bad feeling about today."

Taylor turned round to face her, she was still butt-naked and he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, she butterfly-kissed lightly all over his chest. Taylor put his other hand under her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her, not wanting to let go of her_. 'God,'_ he thought, _'I have never seen anything as beautiful as she looks right now.'_ He wanted to throw her back on the bed and kiss every inch of her nakedness.

His thoughts and plans were interrupted by a knock at the door again, and Rachel got back under the covers, pulling them around her. Taylor opened the door to let Matty, Marbles and Scarpa in. Marbles and Scarpa said hi to Rachel, Matty had warned them she was here.

Matty spoke, "Ok, right. We go check out these kids and then we decide what to do next. Rachel, you stay here and keep out of sight. If Teddy shows up, keep outta sight; just don't let him know you're here." Matty said he'd tipped the motel manageress not to mention a girl was here with them, if anyone were to ask.

Matty, Scarpa and Marbles headed out to the rental, while Taylor hung back. "Stay safe, Babe," he kissed her lightly on the lips, picked his coat up and left. She watched out of the window as they piled into the car and disappeared.

Rachel climbed back into bed, pulling the covers back over, it was way too early for her to be up – the sun was only just rising. Her mind was a rollercoaster, she couldn't settle on one thought.

They pulled up outside the address Brucker had given them, and watched and waited, patience paying off. Two youths walked out the house with a couple of hold-alls.

Taylor and Matty make to get out of the car, when a sheriff's car goes by and pulls up alongside the kids. "What the fuck?" Matty exclaims as they duck back in the car and watch the sheriff have an altercation with one of the boys, before hauling him back in the house, the deputy and the other kid followed suit.

Matty thumped the dashboard, "fuck, son of a bitch."

They made their way back to the motel car park, Matty is furious and takes it out on Marbles, telling him it's his entire fault, and now the fucking cops were involved. Scarpa says he's outta there; he's not getting involved if the cops are.

Scarpa and Marbles head off to their motel room. Matty smokes a cigarette – he doesn't want to disturb Taylor and Rachel, so he heads off to the spare motel room. He sat on the bed and thought about everything, 'what a fucking mess.' He shook his head and his thoughts turned to Rachel, he felt so sorry that she was all caught up in this mess, she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve Teddy for sure. At least she had Taylor.

Taylor had got out of the car and heads inside just as Rachel's about to go in the shower. He takes his coat off and throws it on the bed. Rachel comes out of the bathroom, naked. Taylor laughs, "Keeping a low profile, Baby?" and he smacks her ass. The music coming from the radio is The Corrs 'Breathless,' and Rachel is singing along. Taylor grabs her waist and starts dancing with her, he has one arm around her waist and his other hand in her hair. He never took his eyes away from hers, as he swayed and danced with her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Shhh, were you going in the shower?" he nodded towards the bathroom.

"I was, didn't expect you back for a while. Why? You wanna come in with me?" She asked, feeling his erection grow in his jeans.

Taylor didn't need asking twice. "Fuck! You are so beautiful," he twirled her around, loving the fact that she was never self-conscious about being naked. She had the most beautiful body he'd ever seen on a woman. Not that he'd actually seen many naked women. Rachel was curvy, in all the right places, he didn't like skinny women.

Rachel took his hand and led him to the bathroom, where the shower was already running. She pulled his t-shirt over his head, while he struggled to kick his boots off. She turned her attention to getting his jeans off, his hard cock pushed against the denim. She pushed them down with her foot and he hopped to get out of them.

Taylor took the lead as they stepped into the shower, he loved to wash her hair, not that it happened to many times but he could appreciate it when he did. He took the shampoo and started to lather up her hair, she leant back against his body. He rinsed her hair, pulling her under the steaming water. He took the soap and started to rub it into her body, massaging and squeezing her breasts, over her belly and down between her legs, she moaned softly and reached her arms up and around his neck. His fingers slipped easily between her soft folds, finding the bud of her clit and running his thumb backwards and forwards over it, before slipping a finger inside her, then slipping another inside, feeling how tight she felt. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, making her nice and wet.

Taylor's body was curved around her back and she could feel his hard cock pressing into her lower back and she felt a sudden urgency to feel it inside her, pounding away at her, making her come over and over. He was kissing her neck, biting at her skin; it turned her on so much when he bit her neck. She pulled away from him; she wanted to kiss him badly. She loved kissing him; his lips were so perfect for kissing, full and sensual. Although he was, actually, the only boy she had ever kissed!

Taylor lowered his head and kissed her hard, his urgency taking over. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him, his cock slipped into her wet pussy easily he loved fucking her like this. He pushed her against the wall as he fucked her fast and furiously. The water added to the rush of emotion. "Baby, come for me," Taylor whispered in her ear.

"I'm coming, fuck me harder, Taylor. Please fuck me harder." He could tell she was close, her body quivered and her pussy clenched his dick hard. Her orgasm shook through her as she came; he could never come until she had. Now, he just let go, shooting his hot seed into her. An animal like growl escaped his lips as he came.

They stood there not moving, just kissing, and panting, looking into each other's eyes. Slowly he lowered her down to the floor, and they finished showering.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:-

**Chapter 10:-**

Taylor and Rachel were toweling off and getting dressed when Matty knocked on the door again – he'd decided that they were going to see the sheriff.

Taylor agreed it would be a good idea and hurriedly got dressed. He kissed Rachel goodbye and told her to stay safe. She told him she had to go out and get something to eat because she was starving. She opened her mouth to tell him she was pregnant, but changed her mind – now was definitely not the time.

Taylor asked her what she was going to say but she shook her head. She told him to be careful, that she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Matty looked at Rachel, concerned, she didn't seem like her usual self, but put it down to all this fiasco. Matty kissed his cousin goodbye and left. Taylor kissed her and followed Matty, Scarpa and Marbles were already in the car. They drove over to the Sheriff's office in complete silence.

At the Sheriff's office, they filed through the door one by one. Matty walked up to the counter and the Sheriff spoke first, "what can I do you for boys?"

"Well, I'd say about half a million, sheriff," Matty said

"Is that so?" Sheriff Decker replied.

Matty said, "See, my friends and I, we're looking to get out of your town. But before we do, there's something we just can't leave behind."

The banter went back and forth, even after the Sheriff took Matty through to his office. Matty told the sheriff who he was, who his father was; but the sheriff wasn't about to give up the money, no that amount of money.

Sheriff Decker thumps Matty square in the jaw; Taylor, Marbles and Scarpa watch through the glass window as Decker gives Matty a real beating. Taylor marches round the counter in a bid to help his best friend.

The Deputy whips out a shotgun and sticks it in Taylor's face. Not even Taylor can argue with a gun.

The Sheriff drags Matty's beaten body out of the office and he tells them the guy they ass-whipped was his cousin, by marriage.

Taylor helps a bleeding and bruised Matty to get into the car. Marbles and Scarpa want to get the hell out of Montana, Matty tells them to if they want but he's staying; they are dirty cops, planning to keep the money, because if they weren't, their asses would be in jail by now, or the feds called.

Marbles says that they should chalk it up and move on. Taylor explodes, "move on? Look at him?" Scarpa asks Taylor what he's gonna do: kill a couple of cops?

Matty tells them to Marbles and Scarpa to leave but he's staying, he doesn't even need to ask Taylor if he's staying – Taylor would never leave his side; besides Rachel would kill him!

The boys head back into town while they try to decide what to do. Marbles is munching on an ice-cone while Taylor states: "next time I see those fucks, I'm gonna be packing." Marbles tells them he keeps a piece in his plane, so they head out to the airstrip to retrieve it

They get out of the car and stare in disbelief – the plane is completely engulfed in flames. Marbles stands up to the wire fencing, devastated. Scarpa consoles him. Matty and Taylor are leaning on the rentals' hood, while Taylor texts Rachel on her cell, telling her that they are heading out to the gun shop, and for her to meet them at the firing range.

At the 'Guns & Ammo' shop, they buy handguns, rifles, and plenty of ammo, the owner tells them they should have a three-day waiting period but as they didn't look like your average criminals, he was prepared to wave it. The 100 bill Matty slipped him helped too.

As they came out of the gun shop, they saw Rachel leaning against the hood of her car – she looked as sick as a dog.

The boys load their stuff in the trunk; Marbles and Scarpa say hi and get in the car. Matty kisses her cheek, asking her if she's ok cos she looks terrible, she play punches him. He kisses her and tells Taylor and Rachel he'll meet them at the shooting range.

Taylor kisses her, but she pulls away. Confused, Taylor asks her what's wrong. "Taylor, I need to talk to you when all this is over, ok?" He nodded but looked puzzled.

"You can't tell me now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Is it about why you've been so sick lately?"

"No baby, I can't tell you now," but she really wanted to, it was eating her up inside.

He put his hands to her cheeks and kissed her forehead. They got in the car and headed out to the shooting range. "You know you can trust me don't you?" he told her. She nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:-

**Chapter 11:-**

Taylor drove Rachel's rental in silence to the shooting range. The more he thought about what she had just said – the more worried he got. He knew sentences like 'we need to talk' usually spelled break-up news. He was confused, she didn't seem like she wanted to break-up; but she definitely had something on her mind.

Taylor swerved the car into a lay-by – he needed to know now if she was planning on breaking up with him, he couldn't cope with losing her, ever. He gripped the steering wheel hard – his knuckles white.

"Taylor? What's wrong?" she turned in her seat to look at him, he looked really mad – kinda like he was going to explode kinda mad.

Taylor was still gripping the steering wheel and looking straight ahead. "Rachel? WHAT is wrong? Are you wanting to break up?" his words came out in a rush, his voice rising with every word. He turned to look at her.

"You?...You?...Hah!" a huge smile spread across her face and she laughed silently.

'What the fuck is so funny,' he thought.

"You think I want to break up with you?" she asked him.

"You don't?" Taylor was really puzzled now.

"No Taylor. I don't. Why would you think something like that?" she put her hand to his cheek and he covered it with his own.

"Don't sentences like 'we need to talk' usually come before a break-up?" he had tears in his eyes and she suddenly felt bad, bad for upsetting him and bad for telling him this now. In all the years they had been together, they had never fallen out, ever. Seems unrealistic but she guessed some relationships were just like that.

"Taylor, I don't want to break up. I'm pregnant," she blurted it out. Taylor turned to face her. He looked even more puzzled.

"Pregnant?" She nodded. "A baby?" She nodded again. It was her turn to be worried – she wasn't sure how he'd take it.

However, a big grin spread over his face, he snapped her seat belt and pulled her onto his lap. "Fuck me," was just about all he could get out. "That's why you been so sick?"

Rachel nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Taylor grinned from ear to ear. "A baby, huh? Right this ends now. Fucking Teddy Deserve will get what he deserves alright."

"What are you gonna do?" she looked in his eyes and saw a flame of anger burning.

"We go to the shooting range – don't tell Matty, he needs to stay focused. And not even a word to Scarpa and Marbles, OK?" she nodded. "We sort this fucked up mess out. We go home and I'll talk to Teddy. A baby changes everything!"

Rachel slid back over into her seat and buckled up, as Taylor started up the engine. He put his sunglasses on – he didn't want any of them to know what was going on and he knew his eyes always gave him away.

They pulled into the shooting range to see Matty, Marbles and Scarpa standing by the trunk, loading the guns with the ammo. Taylor parked and he and Rachel got out. Rachel walked over to them and kissed Matty. "Honey, you ok?"

"Yeah Matty, thanks. Just worried about my shit-head father turning up," she nodded to Marbles and Scarpa.

"Hey Rach," they both said together.

Taylor loaded his guns quickly and offered her one – they all knew she was a good shot, Clueless had taught her when she'd had the run in with the junior doctor. But Rachel shook her head and said she was just gonna watch, while she drank a soda she'd bought.

The guys lined up in the firing range, aiming at their targets – all four of them were good shots. Rachel watched them from the bench, her mind was whirling over everything, and she shut her eyes tight, listening to the guns going off. She loved watching the guys get a feel for their weapons.

After a while, Taylor and Matty walked over to join her at the bench, one of them sitting either side of her. Matty played with his gun while Taylor lit a cigarette, 'have to think about quitting these now,' he thought to himself.

"I gotta say this one time," Taylor said to Matty.

"What's that?" Matty answered.

"You and Scarpa go with Rachel, take the car and drive. Leave me here with Marbles. It's his fault anyway." Matty and Rachel both turned to look at Taylor.

"You serious? No, there's no way. It's not even a choice." Matty said.

"Matty, I'm not just talking about this little field trip. I'm talking about all of it. You had it right in the first place. Looking for a regular job, being a citizen."

"I tried it, man. It's the only thing left now." Matty couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel shook her head.

"You don't want a piece of this Matty. I don't want a piece of this anymore. For 99 guys out of a 100 this is lose-lose. It's not like the way it was 30 years ago, like the stories your uncle used to tell us when we were growing up. Now it's either a bullet in the back of your head or jail for life," Taylor paused watching Matty with the gun.

Matty said, "You know all this but I don't see you trying to get out."

Taylor looked at him, "I said you. Come on we're talking about you here. But I do wanna get out; have been for a long time now." He took Rachel's hand. Matty knew they were keeping something from him, but guessed they'd tell him when they were ready.

In the background, Marbles and Scarpa are playing sillies with their guns, acting like the big kids they were.

"Sorry I got you into this, you two," Matty bowed his head.

"More of the same for me, just more of the same," Taylor held onto Rachel tight.

Dusk was approaching, when the five of them headed back to the cars. Rachel kissed Scarpa and Marbles goodbye. Matty hugged her tight and tells her he's sorry, that he loves her and he's gonna try and make everything all right for her and Taylor. They get in their car while Taylor says goodbye to Rachel

"You go back to the motel, keep yourself safe, whatever happens just remember how much I love you, how much I will always love you, ok?" he watched as her eyes welled up.

"You keep them safe ok, especially Matty. Taylor, I love you. Please stay safe, please." He kissed her before she could speak again, feeling her tears meet his own.

He watched her get into her car and drive off, before getting into the car with the others.

As the boys reach the motel, they see Teddy, Clueless, and Freddie waiting for them, they also see Rachel's car parked, and no light was on in what was now Taylor and Rachel's room. Taylor hoped she was safe.

Taylor still will not tell her what happened with Teddy and his henchmen, even now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:-

**Chapter 12:-**

Matty got a call from the Sheriff's office, telling him where the deal was going to take place, _'The Beef Terminal,' _Downtown.

Matty went over with Teddy and Taylor to check the place out, get a feel for the layout, and formulate a plan.

Scarpa and Marbles have hit the bar in town. Scarpa is trying to get Marbles to leave Montana with him, saying his father will work everything out with Benny Chains. But Marbles won't have any of it, he says he's staying because it is all his fault-he tells Chris to go if he wants but he's staying. Scarpa leaves and Marbles stays and challenges two locals to a game of pool.

Taylor leaves Matty and Teddy and makes his way back to the motel, he's worried about Rachel. He needed to know she was ok. As he quietly slipped into the room, he could see her in the moonlight curled up on the bed. She stirred as took his coat off and laid it on the bed, "Baby, that you?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, it's me, Baby," he didn't get undressed but just lay beside her, curling his body around hers and placing a hand over her soft belly, kissing her neck and ear. Rachel placed her hand over Taylor's.

"Everything ok? I saw Teddy with Tweedledum and Tweedledee," she yawned.

"It will be, Baby. I promise," he could smell her hair; he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Marbles won the game of pool but the locals were having trouble paying the 20 bet. As things start getting overheated, Clueless and Freddie turn up and Marbles thinks everything is good, everything is cool. Cocky as ever Marbles follows them outside and they lead him down a dimly lit alley. As Marbles thanks them Freddie punches Marbles in the stomach, flooring him. They throw him against the side of a building and ask him where Scarpa is. Marbles tells them he doesn't know, and have they tried the motel. He's not going to give up his cousin, even though he knows what is coming. Freddie shoots him four times, each bullet jolts through his body. They pick him up and toss him into the trunk of a nearby car.

Scarpa stood at the bus stop, waiting for the Custer Bus Line bus to pick him up and take him home.

A gentle knock at he door wakens Rachel and Taylor, it's Matty telling Taylor it's time to go. Taylor kisses Rachel goodbye, grabs his coat, and follows Matty out of the door.

Taylor and Matty are sat on top of a building, waiting for Scarpa and Marbles to join them. "Believe this? It's almost time. I'm telling you Marbles and Scarpa are bailin' on us." Matty said.

"That's about all you can count on in this life. There's nobody won't hurt you if it helped them," Taylor answered.

"Yeah, well I know that now," Matty looked at Taylor. "You ready to go?"

Taylor and Matty walked into the meat packing plant, "you just walk right into it. Keep this guy talkin' all right?" Matty told Taylor

Taylor replied, "Yeah, ok. Turn off the part of your brain that thinks, just react. It's gonna be a lot louder than you can fuckin' imagine, and you might not hit a thing."

As Taylor and Matty walk through a sliding door they come face to face with the Sheriff and the Deputy, shotguns aimed at their chests. Sheriff Decker points with his gun where he wants them to stand.

Teddy appears out of the shadows, "slow down, Farmer Brown."

The Deputy swings around and points his shotgun at Teddy and Clueless steps out of the shadows. The Sheriff lowers his gun to look at Teddy and Taylor whips his guns out and points them at the Sheriff and Deputy. Matty has his gun pointed at the Sheriff. This is personal.

Teddy asks the _'dumb-shit'_ sheriff if he was at least smart enough to bring the money. The Sheriff bends down and places two bags on the work counter.

Brucker bursts out of a cupboard beside Taylor, shotgun aimed at Taylor's face. This was personal too. "Hey assholes, put 'em down." Teddy and Clueless shrink back into shadows. Taylor and Matty bend down and lay their guns on the floor.

A shot rings out and Brucker falls to the floor. Behind where he was stood, was Scarpa. Taylor bends down and picks up his handguns.

"Holy shit!" Scarpa says.

"Chris," Matty exclaims.

"Holy shit!" Scarpa says again, hardly believing he shot someone.

Matty tells Scarpa, "I thought you'd left us."

"No, I had to come back," Scarpa looks around. "Where's Marbles?"

Teddy, Clueless, and Freddie slink back out of the shadows.

"What? I thought he'd left with you?" Matty had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Scarpa said, "No, he said he wouldn't leave."

Freddie looked at Teddy who gave a slight nod of his head. Freddie shot Scarpa once in the chest and Teddy shot him twice.

"No!" Matty yelled as Scarpa slumped to the floor.

An all-out gunfight starts, with Sheriff Decker and his Deputy in the middle. Clueless and Freddie fall first, followed by the sheriff and the deputy, shot by Taylor with both guns blazing.

Taylor is watching Teddy take aim at Matty, and selflessly throws himself in front of Matty, taking two bullets before hitting the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:-

**Chapter 13:-**

Teddy turns around to look at Matty, but stops dead when he sees Rachel walk out of the shadows beside Matty. "Rachel?"

Matty kept his gun trained on Teddy but glanced sideways to see Rachel emerging beside him. "Hello Papa," she said sarcastically. She looked at Matty, "Where's Taylor?"

Matty nodded his head to where Taylor lay, she went to him, and collapsed by his seemingly lifeless body, tears ran unheeded from her eyes. "You shot Taylor?" she asked Teddy.

Teddy eyes grew wide with disbelief, "You, and that dumb-fuck?"

Rachel picked up one of Taylor's guns, "Yeah, me and Taylor. For fifteen years and you, you never even noticed." She pointed Taylor's gun at Teddy.

"Well, he's dead now," Teddy sneered at her. "And you're coming home with me now." Teddy's anger seethed from him in a tangible stream.

"No, Teddy I'm not," she looked at Matty, who nodded at her. "I'm going home with Matty."

"I don't think so," Teddy's lips curled in a snarling sneer. "I own you. I bought you from your whore of a mother. _You_ belong to me!"

"I never belonged to you. I don't belong to anyone anymore," she looked over at Taylor's lifeless body. "Least of all, to a lying sack of shit like you. And just so you know," she turned back to face Teddy. "Before I kill you I just want you to know, I'm carrying Taylor's baby!"

Both Teddy and Matty looked at her, Teddy in total disbelief, Matty in complete surprise.

"No!" Teddy shouted.

She saw Teddy reach for the handgun, but before he could get one shot off, Rachel began firing, followed by Matty. They both pumped six shots into him, not stopping till he hit the floor.

Matty and Rachel looked around them – everyone was dead. Rachel went to Scarpa; she knelt down and closed his eyes, wiping tears from her eyes. Matty came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

They heard a groan, and both spun around to see Taylor struggling to sit up. Rachel shot across the floor to his side. Matty helped him to sit up, Rachel behind him, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. "Baby, you hurt bad?"

"Hmmm, hurts. He dead?" Taylor nodded in Teddy's direction.

"Yeah, he's dead. Stupid fuck!" she said. "Matty, you ok?"

"I'm ok. I can't believe Chris is dead. Fuck, Marbles too, probably. Fuck! Fuck!" Matty looked utterly defeated. All three of them looked shell-shocked.

Somehow, they all stumbled out to the car and back to the motel, where Rachel patched Taylor up as best she could; although he'd still need a hospital sometime soon.

They made their way to the airport and waited for the plane to take them back to Brooklyn. Matty took Rachel's hand in his and pressed her palm to his lips, "Honey, I'm sorry about all this. But it's gonna be different now it's just the three of us – four of us." She felt tears against her hand.

On the plane, Matty sat in complete silence all the way back. Rachel cuddled up to Taylor, hardly daring to believe she thought she'd lost him, in those few moments she thought he was dead, she'd wished she was too. Taylor had his good arm wrapped around her tight.

When they landed in Brooklyn, Matty went to see his Pop's to give him the money. Benny said he was wrong about Teddy – about everything. He tells Matty he can 'come in' now if he wants. Matty tells his Pop, "You know there was a time I'd have given anything to hear that," he opened the door. "But not now," he closed the door behind him.

Outside the sun was shining brightly. Taylor and Rachel were leaning on Matty's Cadillac, kissing like a pair of teenagers when Matty came out. He smiled when he saw them. "Everything OK?" Taylor asked him.

Matty threw the keys to the caddie on the front seat, "I am now. Come on, let's go."

The three of them climbed into Taylor's trusty old Dodge and he drove them, one-handed, off to start over. Fresh Beginnings.

THE END.

Sequel: Fresh Beginnings.


End file.
